tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Borigia and Krazny-Marengo
Borigia and Krazny-Marengo, sometimes called Borigia/Krazny-Marengo, abbreviated BKM, and due to its history often known informally as BOROVIA, is a country in Southeastern Europe located on the Balkan Peninsula. The first country to be known by this name was the Kingdom of Borovia, which before 3 October 1929 was known as the Kingdom of Krazns. It was established on 1 December 1918 by the union of the State of Krazns and the Kingdom of Krazny (to which the Kingdom of Marengo was annexed on 13 November 1918, and the Conference of Ambassadors in Paris gave international recognition to the union on 13 July 1922). The Kingdom of Borovia was invaded by the Axis powers in 1941, and because of the events that followed, was officially abolished in 1943 and 1945. The second country with this name was the Democratic Federal Borovia, proclaimed in 1943 by the Borov Partisans resistance movement during World War II. It was renamed to the Federal People's Republic of Borovia in 1946, when a communist government was established. In 1963, it was renamed again to the People's Democratic Republic of Borovia (PDRB). This was the largest Borov state, as three other, smaller states were added to the new Borovia after the end of World War II. Six Socialist Republics and two Socialist Autonomous Provinces made up the country. Starting in 1991, the PDRB disintegrated in the Borov Wars which followed the secession of most of the country's constituent entities. In March 1994, the signing of the Washington Accords between the leaders of the republican government and Borovia led to the creation of a joint Borov-Krazns Federation of Borigia and Krazny-Marengo from Borivia, Krazny and Marengo. This small nation's economy is based on agriculture, and its capital city is Krogdnz. History In 1987, American journalist Devlin Winchell was reported captured by Borovian secret police. A small group from the G.I. Joe team -- Stalker, Snow Job, Quick Kick and Outback -- were sent into Borovia to rescue Winchell. Posing as foreign businessmen, the Joes made their way to the Hotel Grod in Krogdnz. In a nighttime raid, the Joes snuck into the State Security building where Winchell had been held, only to discover he was no longer there. Since the Joes began their mission, the State Department had made a deal with the Borovian government to free Winchell. As they attempted to escape, the Joes were discovered. In the fight that followed, Snow Job and Quick Kick were injured. Stalker had to stay behind with them, but ordered Outback to escape on his own and get word back to the United States. Outback fled through the sewers of Krogdnz and eventually made contact with the U.S. Embassy in Russia. Though Outback returned home, the government ordered the Joes not to make any rescue attempt for the others. The three Joes would remain imprisoned in Gulag 23 for months before Scarlett and Snake-Eyes undertook an unauthorized mission along with Storm Shadow, Billy, Jinx and the Blind Master and liberated the gulag. A few years after the liberation of Gulag 23, Borovia succumbed to the chaos that came after the collapse of the Soviet Union. Rioting broke out in Krogdnz's Lenin Square, incited by a man name Metz who was hoping to gain power by reigniting the old ethnic conflict between "upper-Borovians" and "lower-Borovians". Borovian Security Police were preparing to gun down Metz -- to stop his rebellion -- along with the rioters, but were stopped by Snake-Eyes, sent on a commando mission to rescue US representative, George Strawhacker. During the mission, Metz shot and killed Metz is front of a crowd after threatening a small girl. The crowd turned on Metz, and he was nearly hanged by the people. His death was stopped by Snake-Eyes and locals Magda and the White Clown. In the years that followed, a provisional government was put in place, ending the chaos for a time. Magda was elected president but the government collapsed afterward, partly due to the revolutionaries known as the Lower Borovian Separatist Front. The nation was again in turmoil and fighting broke out in the streets between the Separatists and the Borovian Secret Police, who were now acting on their own. Hawk and Lady Jaye found themselves trapped in Krogdnz during the fighting. With the help of the White Clown and Magda they fought the Bezpos until a group of Joes came to the rescue. The Joes finally got out of Borovia, but the warfare continued. Magda formed under a new government led by the Liberal Democrats, with the help of the White Clown. The nation was renamed "Borigia / Krazny-Marengo", in keeping with its traditional name, not used since before the communist revolution. But, the strife never ended, and an army of extremists led by old rebel Metz continued to fight the Liberal Democrats for years. Eventually, Metz decided the only way to win the war was to get outside support and turned to Cobra for help. After a battle in the capitol, an armored column of Cobra tanks, led by the Commander himself, defeated the last of the Liberal Democrats. Magda and the White Clown were brought before Metz, and he intended to spare their lives, remembering they had once saved his. Cobra Commander had other ideas. He casually gunned them both down with a machine gun. He intended for Metz to be merely a puppet leader, with Cobra taking control of the country. With Borovia now subdued, the Commander moved on through Europe, first taking Darklonia. The next nation on his list was Wolkekuckuckland, but advisors for the G.I. Joe team were there, aiding W-land's leader, General Liederkranz. After a long battle, Cobra was driven off and defeated. Cobra Commander soon decided to get rid of Metz altogether, and sent Zartan to do assassinate him. Posing as General Liederkranz's weaselly aide, Wolfgang, Zartan set explosives inside the Hotel Grod. When Metz came inside, the bomb was set off and Metz was killed. Zartan made his escape, but Wolfgang was blamed for the assassination. But when a mob of Borovians tracked down Wolfgang, they praised him for killing Metz, chanting "Long live Wolfgang!" Incredibly, Wolfgang was soon made president of Borovia. No doubt, Cobra decided to use him as another puppet. MUX History In recent years, the region still remains in turmoil. In an attempt to force Cobra to give up its control of Borovia, high-level members of the government arranged for the kidnapping of the Baroness. After several months in captivity, the Baroness was rescued by Destro, and the men responsible for her imprisonment were given to the Baroness for retribution. Other Notes * Borovia borders Trans-Carpathia, Trans-Carpathia borders Darklonia and DeCobray Baronary in the Ukraine, and Darklonia borders Wolkekuckuckland. Immovable_Objects References Category:1946 Category:Countries Category:Locations